Beauty and the Beast
by SexClown
Summary: Is there really a beast in the castle? (AU/OOC)
1. Chapter 1

**My first multi-chapter fanfic. Let's hope this won't end up a train wreck, even though I am pretty sure it will.**

* * *

Sebastian stepped quickly down the winding stairs. His shoes clicked on the old stone floors and the small windows let in beams of light from the bright summer day outside. He scowled at the cheeriness of the day as he finally reached the bottom floor of his house, if you could call it that. He had inherited the mansion from a long line of family members, whom he had never even met.

It was three stories tall and looked like something out of a book of fairy tales. In a secluded spot, its beauty was not often seen by the general public. The outside of the home was decorated with flowers and plants, most of which Sebastian had never even seen. His housekeeper took care of most everything, including the surrounding grounds. The first floor consisted of the opening hallway, with two winding stairs reaching up to the second floor. Also on the bottom floor was the kitchen, very large and modern in comparison to the medieval house, the dining room, and the living room. The living room was the largest room of the house and held the beautiful grand piano facing the large bay windows that were never open, and a magnificent fireplace. Up the winding stairs held the second floor, with bedrooms and bathrooms; and up the single winding staircase, the attic.

Sebastian sat down at the old piano and began playing. The music drifted through the house as Tanaka walked down the stairs, watching him play for a while, before interrupting him. He cleared his throat loudly and Sebastian stopped playing.

"Sir, it's getting late," Tanaka said. Sebastian stayed silent for a moment.

"Go to bed, Tanaka. I'll be up awhile longer," Sebastian instructed. Tanaka watched his slim back slouch over the keys of the piano as he wiped invisible pieces of dust off of them.

"Yes, sir," Tanaka turned and left the room, leaving Sebastian behind.

It was midnight when Sebastian heard the quiet voices. The house had long gone dark; but he prefered the dark. The voices were unmistakably children's voices. They were whispered and at one of the bay windows in the living room. Sebastian sighed and walked over to the large windows. He opened them quickly and the whispering children gasped and turned to face him with eyes wide with fear. They stood in pure fright, unable to move or speak.

"Get out of here," Sebastian growled. The children screamed and ran away from his scarred and pale face.

* * *

"Breakfast is ready, Sir," Tanakas cheery voice pierced his sleep-clogged mind and the bright morning sun broke through the barrier his eyelids created. He opened one eye to see Tanaka pulling back the blinds, letting in the bright morning sun. He turned his head away and growled.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before, Sir," Tanaka laughed and walked back downstairs. Sebastian sighed before swinging out of bed and getting dressed.

He stepped into the dining room to see his breakfast laid out before his usual seat.

"You're too good to me, Tanaka," Sebastian chuckled. Tanaka poked his head out of the kitchen doorway.

"With how much you pay me, I'm not good enough and I never will be," he smiled.

"You deserve every penny." Sebastian sat and ate. He had inherited a large amount of money and would never have to work a day in his life, for that he was thankful. Years before he had hired Tanaka as a housekeeper, butler, groundskeeper, and more. Tanaka did an amazing job and was paid more than most doctors made. He was also allowed free room and food.

"Aren't you going to come join me?" Sebastian called out as he ate his food.

"Afraid not, Sir. I have to go to the store. Speaking of which-"

"I'll fill out the check," Sebastian said with a mouth full of bacon.

"Thank you, Sir," Tanaka shouted from inside the kitchen.

As soon as he was done eating he went to the piano and got to work.

* * *

Ciel finished unpacking the last of the boxes and moved to get dinner ready. He prepared some steaks and potatoes with biscuits. He set the two plates down and called for his son.

"Luca, dinner is ready!" he yelled out the door. He heard a few goodbyes and then his son appeared in the back door. He sat down and began eating.

"Make some new friends?" Ciel asked as he chewed steak.

"Yeah, a couple. There's a monster here," Luca said. Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"A monster?" he tried not to laugh.

"Really there is! My friends saw it last night!" Luca said.

"Uh huh... and where does this monster live?" Ciel asked.

"Down the street, in that big house," Ciel swallowed.

"If a monster has that much money, he has the right to be a monster," Ciel laughed. Luca rolled his eyes and continued eating.

A year ago Ciel had divorced his wife, after telling her he was gay. He had always known it but when their parents set them up he had gotten her pregnant and they did what they thought was the responsible thing and got married. They had stayed married for four years until Ciel couldn't stand being unhappy anymore. It had been a messy divorce but because she didn't have a job, and had a history of drug abuse, he had won custody of Luca. Now five years old, Luca was happy to live with his father and they had decided to start fresh by moving to a new town.

After dinner, the two got ready for bed and Ciel took a shower. Once he stepped out of the hot shower and wiped the steam off the mirror he studied himself. He was 5'8" with well defined muscle. Not like a bodybuilder, but well enough so that when he flexed you could see the work he put into keeping his body fit. His slate hair was wet from his shower and fell a little below his ears. His big blue eyes reflected the light and made them glow. He studied himself for a moment before nodding.

'I can still get a man,' he told himself. He dried himself off and looked down at his flaccid dick.

"We can still get a man," he muttered to his six inch soft cock. He chuckled before he crawled into bed.

* * *

Tanaka returned a short time later with groceries that he put away quickly. He moved on to clean the house and do the laundry. When he was finished with his duties around the house he went to find Sebastian.

"Sir, any requests for dinner tonight?" Sebastian sat in the living room at the piano, the room was dark and the curtains were drawn tight.

"No," Sebastian said bitterly. Tanaka sighed and moved over to the windows to opened the curtains.

"Hey!" Sebastian growled.

"You can't just sit here and pout all day. Go outside, do something. Everyday it's the same old thing," Tanaka said.

"Do I look like I could go do something in public?" Sebastian asked. Tanaka stared at his scarred face.

"Yes, just don't let the people get to you," Tanaka said.

"Liar," Sebastian growled. He stroked one of the longer scars on his face in thought.

"You have nearly a whole continent of land. Maybe don't go in public, but at least go outside," Tanaka pleaded.

"For once Tanaka, mind your own damn business and get back to work," Sebastian huffed. Tanaka stared at him for a moment before leaving the room.

He stopped at the entrance and without turning said, "just because you have a messed up face doesn't mean you have a messed up life."

Sebastian stared at the pearly white keys of the piano silently. He stood and went up to his room, without dinner. He quickly stripped and crawled into bed, falling asleep quickly.

* * *

"Come on baby, just give me a few bucks," Claude begged.

"I told you, I don't feel comfortable giving you money," Sebastian returned, as he wrote down another note.

"Why not, you have tons and all you do is sit here all day and write music!" Claude stood and paced the room with boredom.

"Fine, what do you want to do?" Sebastian put down the pen and paper, and closed the piano.

"I don't know lets go clubbing or something," Claude suggested. Sebastian grimaced.

"Alright fine." He stood to go find something to wear.

"Why do you always have that attitude?" Claude growled as he walked away.

"I don't mean to, its just that I always have to do something that you want to do. And if I don't, I have to give you money so you can go do it without me. Why don't you ever want to do something that I like?"Sebastian turned in the doorway to face him.

"Well what do you want to do?" Claude crossed his arms.

"Lets play music, I can teach you how to play piano. Or we could go outside and have a picnic, or watch a movie, or something," Sebastian shrugged.

"What are you forty? You're twenty for Christ's sake, you're supposed to be out partying and getting laid," Claude made a dancing motion.

"Is that what you do when I don't want to go with you? Just go get laid by someone else?" Sebastian glared.

"That's not what I meant," Claude rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," Sebastian turned. Claude grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"Don't walk away from me like that," he growled.

"You're hurting me."

"Good." Sebastian twisted out of his grip and rubbed his arm. "Now go get dressed, we're going out," Claude grinned.

"I don't feel like going right now," Sebastian sighed. He could feel a bruise forming on his upper arm.

"Why the hell not?" Claude glared at him.

"I just don't, you know I don't like it when you get rough with me, Claude," Sebastian said. His head whipped around and the smack echoed in the room. It took a moment before he could feel the stinging pain in his cheek, his eyes filled with water and he looked up at Claude.

"I don't give a shit what you like or don't like, now go get dressed. We're leaving in twenty minutes," Claude growled and left the room. Sebastian stood stunned, holding his cheek, which was throbbing with pain.

"Are you alright, sir?" Tanaka entered the room. Sebastian nodded silently.

"Go get dressed, Sir. I'll get you an ice pack," Tanaka frowned.

"You're too good to me, Tanaka," Sebastian whispered his usual thanks when Tanaka did something kind.

* * *

"Sir!"

Sebastian bolted up and felt Tanaka shaking him, he was in his night clothes and looked worried. He could feel himself sweating and tears fell from his eyes.

"You were having another nightmare, Sir," Tanaka said quietly. Sebastian swallowed and looked at the clock, four a.m.

"Thank you, Tanaka. Go on back to bed, I'm going to stay up," Sebastian said. Tanaka sighed and stared at him a moment longer, worried.

"Alright, Sir. Feel free to wake me if you need anything." Tanaka walked back to bed and Sebastian rubbed his face, feeling each of the individual scars.

Getting up, he headed towards the master bathroom and stepped into a hot shower. He hissed as the water burned his skin but soon relaxed into the sensation of the hot water trickling down his back. He took his time and by the time he got out of the shower it was five thirty. He climbed down the stairs to see that Tanaka was already up and had a pot of coffee made. He grabbed a cup and sipped it.

"So I was thinking, Sir. Maybe we could go out today, there are a bunch of baby ducks swimming around the pond behind the mansion," Tanaka said casually.

"Not going to happen, Tanaka." Sebastian turned away from him. He heard Tanaka sigh and pour himself another cup of coffee.

* * *

"Dad, can we go to the park today!" Luca came bouncing into the living room as Ciel sipped his coffee.

"Sure, it's Sunday, I don't have to work," Ciel replied. Ever since he started his job at the construction site, he didn't have as much time to spend with Luca as he would have liked. After breakfast and getting ready they headed out to the park. As they played catch they saw a very nice looking car go buy.

"That guy works for the monster," Luca said.

"Huh?" Ciel asked.

"The man in the car, he works for the monster," Luca repeated. With the car window rolled down he could see the man in his white shirt and black vest, obviously a uniform.

'Damn, the guy is rich enough to have a butler?' he thought to himself.

"So who is this 'monster'?" Ciel asked.

"He never comes out of his house, but he looks like a monster," Luca said.

"Luca, you know better than to judge people on the way they look," Ciel scowled.

"But really dad, he's a monster!" Luca said.

"Enough, I don't want you talking about someone like that just because they're different. Come on, we're going home," Ciel instructed. As they passed the home that Luca had been talking about, Ciel looked up at the giant mansion. The fountain out front was probably more expensive than Ciel's entire house.

* * *

Sebastian finished up his music early and was about to crawl into bed when he heard the hushed whispers again. He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Why can't these damn kids just leave me alone?" he grumbled to himself. He walked downstairs in the dark and heard them at the front door. He cursed and opened the door, they sat there much like they had a few nights back, wide eyed and jaw slacked.

"Get out of here!" he growled. They screamed and ran back down the steps and around the fountain. While running one of the young boys looked back, and in the process tripped over a rock. The other kids left him there and kept running. He began crying and even in the dark Sebastian could see the blood.

"Ugh," he sighed. He looked around before stepping outside and down the steps. It had been so long since he had been outside the breeze felt unusual. He stepped closer to the kid who turned around onto his back and looked up at him with fear. His knee was badly cut from where he had fallen on the hard cement and the edge of his shorts were stained with blood.

"Come on, kid. Let's get you cleaned up," he sighed. The kid stared, jaw open and eyes filled with terror.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you, kid. Just get up and I'll help you," Sebastian said, frustrated. The kid slowly stood up, trying not to put weight on his leg. Sebastian picked him up and carried him inside the house.

"Tanaka, get down here," he yelled. He heard Tanaka's feet on the floor above and in a moment he was dressed and downstairs.

"Sir?" he asked when he saw the small kid. Sebastian had sat him on the couch and was standing there awkwardly.

"Tanaka, will you get the first aid kit, please?" Sebastian asked. Tanaka nodded and disappeared. He came back, white gloved hands holding the first aid kit. He knelt in front of the boy and with a smile began cleaning the cut. The boy flinched when he touched him with the cloth.

"I'm Tanaka, what's your name?"

"Luca," The small boy whispered.

"That's Sebastian, he's all bark and no bite," Tanaka winked at Luca. Luca smiled and Tanaka wrapped his knee in gauze. He picked him up and held him on his hip before grabbing the keys.

"Do you know where you live, Luca?" Tanaka asked, the boy nodded.

"I'll be back soon, Sir. You'll be alright won't you?" Tanaka asked. Sebastian nodded silently. He moved to open the door for Tanaka and kept his face turned down away from the boy, though Luca still got a glimpse at the badly scarred man.

* * *

Ciel heard a knock at the door and looked over to see what time it was. The clock showed midnight and Ciel growled.

"Who the hell would be knocking at midnight? I don't even know anyone here, yet," Ciel cursed as he pulled on a shirt. He quickly hurried down the steps and opened the door to see a well dressed man holding Luca.

"Luca? What the hell are you doing?" he asked his son, the man handed him over and Tanaka sent him up to his room, telling him he would be up in a minute to talk to him. He invited the man in and turned on a few lights so they weren't talking in the dark.

"Excuse me for knocking so late," the man apologized.

"Of course, you were helping my son. What exactly was he doing out?" Ciel asked.

"Yes, my name is Tanaka. I work down at the Michaelis' house," Tanaka introduced himself. Ciel shook his gloved hand and recognized him as the butler driving the expensive car earlier.

"Ciel Phantomhive."

"Yes well, it seems caught Luca and his friends at his front door." Tanaka cleared his throat, Sebastian didn't need to tell him what happened, it had happened before and it would again.

"Jesus," Ciel rubbed his temples. "I am so, so sorry. I don't know what has gotten into that boy. Theres just been this talk amongst the children and it's gotten to him," Ciel sighed.

"Talk, Sir?" Tanaka asked. Ciel looked embarrassed.

"Uh, yes. Well the kids think that, is a... uh... monster," Ciel cringed at the word. Tanaka smiled but it hardly reached his eyes. It showed sadness and irritation, and a little bit of anger.

"Yes, that is a popular one," he muttered so quietly Ciel almost didn't hear him.

"I'm so sorry about this," Ciel repeated. "Is Mr. Michaelis alright?"

"Oh yes, he will be fine. Things like this happen quite often, actually," Tanaka spoke.

"Again, really sorry," Ciel continued to apologize. Tanaka stood and the two men shook hands again.

"No harm done, I hope Luca's knee isn't too bad," Tanaka smiled. Ciel showed him out and the two said goodbye. As soon as the door was closed Ciel stormed up to Luca's room.

"What the hell were you thinking? You broke onto his property, and spied on the man?" Ciel shouted. "Jesus, I thought I had raised you better than that, Luca!"

"The other kids do it all the time," Luca said.

"That doesn't make it alright! Can you imagine how Mr. Michaelis feels?" Ciel shouted. Luca lowered his head and cried quietly. Ciel sighed and sat on the bed to hug him.

"That wasn't okay, Luca. Tomorrow, after school, I want you to go and apologize to him," Ciel scolded. Luca nodded.

"I hope this at least proves that he isn't a monster right?" Ciel laughed.

"But he is!"

"Oh my god, really Luca? You sat face to face with the man and you still think he's a monster?" Ciel said, astonished.

"Yes! Dad his face is all messed up!" Luca said.

"I can't believe my son would judge someone just because they're different. You know I'm different, does that make me a monster?" Ciel asked. When they had decided to fight for custody of Luca, Ciel had made sure Luca knew why they were splitting up.

"No, but dad his face-"

"No, I don't want to hear another word about this. Tomorrow, after you get home from school, we are both going to go apologize to Mr. Michaelis. Understood?" Ciel stood up.

"Yes," Luca said, defeated.

"Good, now go to sleep. By the way, you're grounded. No video games for a month," Ciel said as he walked out. Luca looked sad but didn't disagree with him.

* * *

The next day at school Luca spoke about the 'monster' and what had happened, of course none of his friends believed him and said he had lied about the whole thing. They were convinced that if the monster had caught him he wouldn't be alive to speak about it. Still, Luca dreaded the end of school when he would have to face Sebastian again.

"Don't bother taking your shoes off, we are just about to leave," Ciel called out when he heard Luca get inside the house. He heard his son sigh and drop his backpack on the floor.

"Dad, do I have to?" Luca said.

"Yes, now go put your backpack in your room and we'll walk down there," Ciel said. Luca did as he was told and soon they left. The walk to the house was short but seemed shorter for Luca. He watched the house grow taller and taller, until finally they were at the front door. His dad knocked and looked down at him, smiling. Tanaka answered the door and looked almost shocked to see them.

"Tanaka, hi. I was wondering if Mr. Michaelis was home, I would like to apologize to him and Luca wants to do the same," Ciel said. Tanaka looked slightly worried but covered it up quickly.

"Please, come in." As soon as they stepped inside the house soft piano music was heard. Directly in front of the door was the staircases leading up to the second floor. To the right was the dining room and he could see the kitchen door from where he stood, and to the left was the room where the music was coming from.

* * *

**Review? Should I continue? Is it already awful and I should just stop? Let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**-thrusts chapter in your face- New chapter? Already? Yes. Clearly I have no life, so, I write a lot. Anyways, Tanaka is not old as fucking dirt in this story, instead I decided to make him younger because I felt that Sebastian could relate more with him that way. So, just imagine a younger Tanaka, however that may be.**

"Stay here a moment," Tanaka said as he walked over to the man playing the piano. He bent and whispered something in his ear and the music stopped suddenly. The man turned his head and said something. Tanaka shrugged and seemed to reply. Ciel could see the man sigh and rub his temples. Tanaka whispered something else.

"Sir, young Luca is back. With his father. They wish to apologize for last night," Tanaka said. Sebastian stopped playing.

"What? I thought you took the kid home and talked to his dad," Sebastian growled.

"I did, but I guess he felt the need to apologize in person," Tanaka shrugged. Sebastian sighed and hunched over the piano to rub his forehead in frustration.

"It's not that bad, Sir. You will never see them again, who are they to care?" Tanaka tried to comfort him.

"Fine, send them in," Sebastian said bitterly.

"Try not to be so angry, they're only being nice," Tanaka replied as he walked off in the direction of the front hall. Once back he smiled at Ciel and Luca and nodded his head towards the living room. They walked up and Ciel only now noticed how dark the house was kept. Luca clung to his side and Ciel rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Michaelis? My name is Ciel, I'm Luca's father, and I just wanted to apologize for what happened last night," Ciel said, but the man still didn't turn around. After a moment of silence he stood and turned.

"Please, call me Sebastian. And it's quite alright." He kept his face slightly down and to the side, like he was looking at something on the floor behind Ciel. Even with his head turned and the darkness of the room Ciel could still see scars on his face. He spoke with a British accent and Ciel couldn't help but find it attractive.

"Luca has something he would like to say also." Ciel nudged Luca forward.

"I'm sorry for spying on you," he whispered, looking up at Sebastian. Sebastian looked down at Luca and his face showed discomfort and nervousness.

"I really hope he didn't cause any property damage or anything, if he did I'll pay for it completely," Ciel offered. At that moment Tanaka wandered in and began cleaning. It was obvious he was trying to listen in. While dusting he 'accidentally' flipped the light switch.

"Oops," he said innocently. Ciel saw Sebastian's face completely and swallowed to hold back a gasp.

"Tanaka!" Sebastian growled.

"What, I'm just cleaning." Tanaka shrugged innocently.

"You're a bad liar, Tanaka. And a worse butler, get out of here," Sebastian nodded towards the front hall.

"But I was just-"

"Tanaka!" Sebastian shouted. Tanaka threw his hands into the air and wandered out. Sebastian cursed silently, and for the first time met Ciel's eye.

"There was no property damage. You're apology is accepted." He looked down at Luca who had gone back to clinging to his father's leg.

"What about the broken fountain?" Tanaka called out from the front hall. Sebastian sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Get out of here, Tanaka!" he screamed at him. Footsteps could be heard walking up the stairs.

"I swear-" Sebastian muttered to himself.

"I would be happy to fix anything that's broken, including the fountain. I'm a construction worker," Ciel said. Sebastian sighed.

"Really, it's fine. I can pay someone to do it," Sebastian said.

"Please, let me fix it. My son caused the damage, and I take full responsibility for that. I'll do it for free of course," Ciel said.

Sebastian was about to disagree, when from upstairs he heard Tanaka. "He is thankful for your help and will gladly accept it!"

Sebastian growled and stormed halfway up the stairs. Luca giggled quietly.

"I swear to god, Tanaka, I will fire you!" Sebastian shouted up the stairs.

"No you won't!" Tanaka shouted back down.

"No, I won't. But I will cut your pay check in half!" Sebastian shouted. There was a moment of silence before Tanaka was heard again.

"That's still more than a doctor would make in a year," Tanaka retorted and Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle.

"You have me there," he smiled. He walked back into the living room and sighed.

"I will be thankful for your help," he said to Ciel.

"Alright then, do you mind if I get started this afternoon?" Ciel asked, it was still early and he could at least take note of what he needed to buy to fix the fountain.

"Whatever you like," Sebastian said. He sat down at the piano and turned the page of sheet music he had been playing. He began playing once more and Ciel assumed it was the end of the conversation. He left the grand house and returned home. After calling a babysitter for Ciel he grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil, along with some other materials and headed back to Sebastian's house. He began looking at the old fountain and saw the part that had broken when Luca had tripped and fell into it.

He had just began repairing it when he found that the fountain had been badly built. Obviously whoever had built it had no clue what they were doing and had thrown together some pipework and cement to create what would serve as a fountain. He stepped inside the spotless house and heard Tanaka bustling around in the kitchen. Sebastian still sat at his piano.

"The whole fountain should come down," he said. Sebastian turned, and once again Ciel fought not to react at his face.

"What?" he asked.

"The fountain. It's was built by someone who obviously didn't know what they were doing. I can rebuild the whole thing for you, it would be pointless to just fix that one piece," Ciel shrugged. Sebastian thought for a second.

"Alright then. Do what you like to the fountain. If its anything major, consult Tanaka. I don't care much about it but god knows that man does," Sebastian laughed. Ciel smiled and Tanaka looked at them from the dining room. As Ciel was leaving he heard Sebastian call out to him.

"Also, help yourself to anything you would like in the kitchen. If there's nothing in there, then feel free to request something. Tanaka is an excellent cook," Sebastian added, awkwardly. As though starting a conversation was new to him.

"Thank you," Ciel said. Sebastian nodded before turning back to his piano. Once Ciel was outside again, writing down what he thought he would need, he noticed he didn't hear piano music. He was wondering what Sebastian was doing but knew it would be awkward to just go in and look. As soon as he was done he headed home and thought about Sebastian and what had happened to him. It was obvious he was extremely bitter about... well... everything. But he seemed to be the best of friends with Tanaka. It seemed like Tanaka was the only one he could trust. He crawled into bed and had sweet dreams of Sebastian.

* * *

Sebastian tossed and turned in his sleep.

The thundering music of the night club hurt his ears. He sighed and sipped his drink while looking around the room. Claude stood in the center of the dance floor, with two young men dancing around him. The blonde haired, thin men looked like dolls. Sebastian sighed. He had dragged him here and didn't even want to dance with him. What was the point? He sat down his barely touched drink and paid before heading out. As he was going, a man stopped him at the door.

"You wanna dance?" he yelled over the music. Sebastian hesitated, but he wasn't like Claude.

"I'm taken, sorry," he replied.

"At least you're honest enough to say 'no'. Most guys just lie, I'll give you points for that," the guy said with a smile before walking off. He exited the club and began walking to the parking lot. He felt a hand on his arm and was spun around roughly.

"Who the fuck was that?" Claude asked.

"I don't know, some guy," Sebastian shrugged. Now he would have two bruises on his arm.

"Why the hell were you talking to him?" Claude asked.

"I wasn't. He just asked me if I wanted to dance," Sebastian answered honestly.

"What the fuck, you cheating on me?"

"What? No, how did you get that out of some stranger just asking me to dance?"

"Don't talk to me like that. We're going home, now." Claude dragged him by the wrist to his car and drove home in silent anger. Sebastian knew when Claude got mad that he could get out of control. He only hoped Tanaka was home. When they arrived at his house he saw that the car Tanaka normally used to run errands was gone. It was only ten and he could be out for quite awhile.

"Fucking cunt, who the hell do you think you are to cheat on me?" Claude yelled once they were inside.

"I didn't cheat on you Claude, and I never have. Please don't call me names," Sebastian tried to keep calm. He wasn't surprised when Claude smacked him across the cheek that already had a bruise on it from earlier. He landed on the floor with a thud and hit his head on the cold tile. His vision blurred and his limbs felt like jell-o.

"Stupid slut, I'll make it so no one will ever touch you again," Claude said. The last thing Sebastian saw was the silvery blade of the knife.

* * *

Ciel came back the next day and got to work on the fountain early. Which was why he was surprised to see Tanaka and Sebastian already awake and running.

"Good morning, Ciel," Tanaka greeted him.

"Morning, Tanaka. How are you?" Ciel replied.

"Alright, and you?" Tanaka began his work for the day, starting with caring for the plants.

"Good, so Sebastian told me to talk to you about the fountain. Is there any specific design you want? Or I could just replicate the old one?" Ciel asked. Tanaka sighed.

"I swear that man doesn't care about anything unless its on a piece of sheet music," Tanaka rolled his eyes. "Surprise me, nothing to Greek-God-like thought." Tanaka smiled. The two went to their separate work. Soon after his conversation with Tanaka, Ciel saw Sebastian walking down the large stairs. He looked tired and pissed off.

"I wouldn't get too close to him this morning, he has his days," Tanaka whispered while watering the flowers in the front garden. For once Sebastian didn't go straight for his piano but instead went into the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of scotch and a glass, and sat on the couch in the living room. He sat there facing the fireplace and stared at the pictures above it, while pouring himself glass after glass of scotch.

"Oh, one of these days, is it?" Tanaka sighed. He put down the hose he was using to water the plants and went inside. He saw them speak for a moment, Sebastian obviously angry as usual. Tanaka turned and picked up a picture off of the mantle and threw it in the trash before turning and saying something to Sebastian, who stared silently. A moment passed as the two looked at each other but it was broken when Sebastian poured himself another glass. Tanaka rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in the 'I give up' motion. He stormed back outside and left the door open, before continuing to water the plants. With much more anger this time around.

Ciel began to get back to work on the fountain. After watering the plants Tanaka puttered around doing small tasks, seeming to try and stay in the warmth of the morning sun. Eventually he had to go inside and make lunch. When Tanaka came out and told Ciel he had made him lunch Ciel saw Sebastian still slouched in the couch in front of the fireplace.

"Isn't he eating?" Ciel asked as they sat down to eat.

"On days like this, it's best if we just leave him alone. Things will be better for him tomorrow," Tanaka added without looking up. They continued to eat, making small talk, when they heard a large crash and saw Sebastian storm upstairs.

"Huh, he usually waits until later to do that." Tanaka sighed and grabbed the broom from a closet. He came back a few minutes later with the remains of a broken bottle and a towel soaked with wasted scotch.

"At least he didn't drink the whole bottle this time," he muttered as he put away the broom and dumped the glass into the trash.

"He does this often?" Ciel asked. Tanaka looked up like he had forgot Ciel was there.

"Yes actually. Like I said, he has his days."

"And this is a bad day?" Ciel asked.

"Oh no this is actually about a six on a scale of 1 to 10." Tanaka nodded his head as he sat back down to finish eating.

"Jesus, what the hell is a 10?" Ciel laughed.

"You hear about the earthquakes in Japan?" Tanaka joked. They chuckled quietly before the silence got awkward with the obvious question in the air.

"What happened to him?" Ciel asked, laughter gone. Tanaka stared at him for a moment, as if trying to decide if he should tell him or not.

"That's not my story to tell," he finally answered. Ciel just nodded in understanding. After eating, Ciel thanked Tanaka for lunch and Tanaka told him if he needed anything to find him. Ciel headed out to get back to work on the fountain.

He looked up at the beautiful house. The large windows all had their curtains drawn, but were perfectly clean, even though they were never used. Tanaka kept them clean just in case.

* * *

Ciel returned home that evening and paid the babysitter. Luca continued to rant about how he was old enough not to need one and Ciel brought up the trespassing thing, which shut him up quickly. After making dinner they watched a movie before Luca started falling asleep. While carrying him up to bed, Luca woke up.

"Dad?" he said, voice filled with sleep.

"Yes?"

"What is Sebastian like?" Luca asked.

"He's... troubled." Ciel chose his words carefully.

"Is that like being mad?" Luca asked.

"No, not exactly. Troubled is when... something happens that you can't control. Causing you problems. Making you worried or angry," Ciel tried to explain.

"Why is he troubled?" Luca began to fall asleep again.

"I don't know." Ciel looked in the direction of the large mansion.

"I wish I knew. Maybe we could help him."

"Some people don't want help," Ciel said, still staring out the window.

"Why not?" Luca was nearly asleep now.

"Some people aren't ready to be helped yet. It takes time," Ciel said. When his son asked no more questions he looked down to see that he had fallen asleep. Ciel stood and crawled back into his own bed.

* * *

"Jesus Christ," Sebastian heard. He tried to open his eyes but found one of them swollen shut. He hurt everywhere. And his one good eye was blurry and covered in something sticky. He didn't need eyes to know who had spoken though. He would have recognized that kind voice anywhere. He worked to be able to see and when he did he saw Tanaka standing before him. His skin was pale and he looked like he was going to be sick.

"Tanaka," he spoke and was rewarded with a coughing fit.

"Quiet, don't speak. We need to get you to a hospital," he felt Tanakas arms under him. Picking up his small frame and pushing the door open with a shoulder.

"Can't see," he coughed.

"No shit?" he could hear the panic in his voice. He felt himself being laid down in the back seat. After a drive that seemed like eternity he felt the car stop and Tanaka pick him up again. He heard the sounds of a hospital and Tanaka's frantic voice.

"Can we get some help over here?" he shouted. He heard orderlies and doctors speaking.

"What happened?" a woman's voice asked.

"I don't know, I found him like this. If I had to guess, though, it would be his boyfriend. He's an abusive asshole," Tanaka cursed.

"You know him?" the woman asked.

"Yes."

"What's his name?"

"Sebastian Michaelis."

"Okay, we will let you know how he after we assess him, but you have to stay here," he heard the woman say. He no longer felt the familiar presence of Tanaka.

"Sebastian, we're going to take care of you okay?" he heard, but her voice was fading fast. Soon he drifted off into nothingness.

* * *

Sebastian sat up in bed.

"Fucking nightmares," he cursed and rubbed his forehead. He stood up and went down to the kitchen. He poured himself another drink even though his throbbing headache told him to do otherwise. He swallowed it quickly before pouring himself another.

"For Christ's sake, Sir. You have to stop drinking like that," Tanaka said from behind him.

"I'll do what I want. Leave me alone, Tanaka," Sebastian growled.

"Yeah, I did that last time you told me to and that's how you ended up with the scars. Do you really want to replay all of that?" Tanaka crossed his arms. Sebastian stayed silent.

"Sebastian, you're my best friend. I know you're pissed and you have every right to be. But it's been five years. It's time to move on. Find someone new, someone who will treat you right. Someone who doesn't just want you for your money or to use you as a punching bag or a lovely tool to sharpen their knives," Tanaka said.

"Quiet!" Sebastian screamed. Tanaka stayed silent for a moment.

"You know I will always be here for you. Even if one day you just stopped paying me, I would still be here. But there's only so much I can do. Eventually a friend's duties end where a lover's duties begin. I can't cover both bases, Sebastian," Tanaka continued.

"You seem to be doing a good enough job," Sebastian whispered.

"Yes, God knows I'm that good in bed," Tanaka did a stereotypical gay voice which made Sebastian spit his drink over the count.

"Now I have to clean that up, see what you put me through," Tanaka said in his usual voice. He grabbed a rag and began cleaning up the mess. Sebastian sighed.

"I hate my life," he said quietly. Tanaka put down the rag and hugged him tightly.

"I know you do. And I wish that I could fix that. But like I said, my duties end here," he shrugged and headed back upstairs to bed. Sebastian stood in the dark kitchen for a moment longer before taking the bottle and going to sit on his couch in front of the fireplace.

* * *

Ciel walked up the steps to the house two days later to talk to Tanaka about ideas for the fountain. The old one had already been removed and now the new one just needed building. Halfway up the steps he heard screaming and things crashing. He saw Tanaka in the window rubbing his temples. Tanaka looked up and saw Ciel. He seemed to look into the living room before quickly dashing to the door and stepping out, closing the door behind him.

"I think it would be best if you came back another day," Tanaka said. The sound of wood splintering came from inside the house. Tanaka flinched and sighed.

"That was a six hundred dollar coffee table," he whispered.

"What the hell is going on?" Ciel asked.

"Remember how we talked about the scale of 1 to 10 and the earthquakes and what not?" Tanaka asked. Ciel nodded.

"Today is about a 9.5".. Ciel nodded his head and turned to walk back down the driveway.

"You going to be okay? He isn't going to set you on fire or anything while I'm gone is he?" he turned and asked. Tanaka nodded his head and waved his hand in the 'go' gesture.

"I'll be fine, nothing to worry about. I handle him and his rampages all the time," Tanaka smiled. The sound of two glass bottles hitting the front door were heard.

"Take me with you," Tanaka begged and chased after Ciel.

* * *

They sat in Ciel's living room discussing fountain plans when Tanaka looked at his watch.

"Damn, it's already seven. I need to get back home. Lord knows the man can't cook for himself. He could be in a house full of food and would starve to death," Tanaka rolled his eyes. He grabbed his vest which he had taken off an hour ago and put it back on, along with his white gloves.

"Well, I'm glad we got something done today," Ciel looked down at the design they had picked out.

"I think it will look fantastic." Tanaka smiled.

"Call me if you need anything, fountain details, help with anything, shopping..." he looked up at Tanaka, "...animal control," Tanaka smiled and laughed.

"He isn't a wild animal!" he replied and straightened his vest. He headed for the door. "Most wild animals are too scared to get near him," he chuckled and dashed out the front door. Ciel laughed and wrapped up the fountain plans.

'I do love that man.' He thought about Tanaka's humor and how such a light hearted man could befriend someone with such anger in him.

* * *

Tanaka returned to find the house in ruins. Much of the furniture was broken, broken glass was everywhere, a few broken windows, the kitchen torn apart. And Sebastian sitting in the middle of it all.

"Are you finished?" Tanaka asked. Sebastian nodded silently. Tears fell silently as he sat, balled up, on the floor. Tanaka moved and picked him up, bringing him into his bedroom and putting him to bed. Once he was sure he had fallen asleep he returned downstairs and began cleaning up.

'This makes up for the other 95% of the year that I don't actually have to work doesn't it?' Tanaka asked himself. He made calls to have the windows replaced the next day and for someone to come and help fix that walls that had been scratched with several knives. After the calls were made, he picked up the broken glass and fixed everything else, before throwing out the broken pieces of furniture. It took several hours but about an hour before Sebastian would wake up he was finished. He sleepily crawled into bed and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

The uncomfortable hospital bed made him miss home. As soon as he thought about home, Tanaka walked into the room.

"How are you feeling, Sir?" The panic was gone and his usual polite formal self was back.

"Alright, I guess." Sebastian knew what was coming. Tanaka sat down and began telling him that he had handled the legal matters and preparing for him to come home.

"Just say it Tanaka," Sebastian sighed.

"Say what, Sir," he added.

"'I told you so.'" Sebastian fought back the tears. Tanaka stared at him silently.

"What kind of friend would I be if I did that, Sir?" Tanaka smiled. Sebastian gave a bitter laugh. He flinched when he smiled.

"An honest one."

"Who the hell wants an honest friend?" Tanaka smiled. Sebastian wanted to smile but it hurt too bad.

"Thank you, Tanaka," Sebastian leaned into him and Tanaka gave him a firm hug.

"Of course, Sir." A moment of silence passed between them.

"Sir, have you spoken to any plastic surgeons?" Tanaka asked. Sebastian sighed.

"I have, they said there is nothing they can do," Tanaka looked almost angry.

"Well why the hell not?" he cursed.

"They said there is already too much scar tissue," Sebastian said as tears began to fall from his face.

"I'm so sorry, Sir," Tanaka replied. Sebastian nodded silently.

"You can return home soon, though." Tanaka tried to cheer him up.

"Thank you, I would like that," Sebastian said.

Sebastian woke up and cursed.

* * *

'Just because its a memory, not a nightmare, doesn't mean its not painful,' he thought to himself. He stood and walked downstairs. He found the entire house cleaned except for a few missing windows and torn up walls. Tanaka came down the stairs, yawning and looking exhausted.

"They are coming to replace the windows and wall paper today," Tanaka answered the unspoken question, eyes still half closed.

"Go back to bed Tanaka, you were up late last night. Take a day off," Sebastian ordered. For once Tanaka didn't argue with him.

"Yes, Sir," he whispered and went back up the stairs like a sleepy child rubbing his eyes.

* * *

Ciel arrived later in the day, and without coming in got to work on the fountain. At around noon, Sebastian watched Ciel through window. Realizing it was time for lunch, he stepped into the kitchen. Tanaka was still sleeping and he didn't want to wake him. He looked at the unfamiliar room and poked around before making two sandwiches. He was sure they weren't the best, but they were edible.

"Hungry?" Sebastian said from the doorway, he made sure to stay out of the light as he usually did.

"Yeah actually, what's Tanaka making?" Ciel asked.

"Nothing, he's still asleep," Sebastian said.

"What? Really? It's like noon," Ciel looked at his watch.

"He was up late cleaning. I made sandwiches," Sebastian added and stepped back inside Ciel thought for a moment before following him inside. He noticed the scratched walls and the broken windows but said nothing. The food was edible. Not good, but edible.

"I apologize for my poor culinary skills," Sebastian said, and Ciel laughed.

"I can see why you... hired Tanaka," he kept it polite but Sebastian got the point.

"Yes, I couldn't cook if my life depended on it," he chuckled.

"How long has Tanaka been working for you?" Ciel asked.

"About ten years. I was orphaned when I was ten and my uncle hired him. When my uncle died eight years later I got the money, the house, and Tanaka. Of course I nearly tripled his pay. We were best friends growing up," Sebastian said.

"Damn, how old is he?"

"32."

"What?" Ciel practically shouted. He laughed, "no way! He doesn't look older than 25."

"Yup, he started working for us when he was twenty and I was fifteen. He takes good care of himself," Sebastian shrugged.

Sebastian took another bite of his sandwich and grimaced before setting it down.

"So that makes you 27, right?" Ciel asked. Sebastian nodded and forced himself to swallow the poorly made food.

"What happened to your parents, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Car wreck. And no I don't mind, we were never very close," Sebastian shrugged.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Sebastian smiled. "So what about you? Tell me more. I've never heard about your wife. I assume you have one since you have Luca?" Sebastian asked.

"No actually, we divorced. We had Luca when we were young and our parents pressured us into getting married. We did and we were both unhappy. I knew she was seeing people on the side but I honestly couldn't have cared. We were really only together for Luca's sake. When I told her I was gay we both knew it had been over years ago," Ciel shrugged.

"And you got Luca out of it, that has to be a bonus, yes?" Sebastian asked.

"Definitely," Ciel smiled, glad that Sebastian had said nothing of him being gay.

"I inherited the house and the money, of course there were always the people who claimed they love you but really just wanted a piece of the wealth," Sebastian said, staring off into space like he was remembering something.

"It's to be expected isn't it?" Ciel shrugged. Sebastian looked at him and nodded in agreement.

"I let myself get fooled one too many times and paid the price for my naivete," Sebastian brushed his fingers over his scarred face. Ciel was about to say something when another voice joined the conversation.

"Oh don't go grouching about how you deserved it," Tanaka came in from the front hall, dressed in his usual formal clothing.

"I have no idea why you wear that, I never said you had to," Sebastian said, as Tanaka straightened his vest.

"I like it. Makes me feel fancy," Tanaka raised his nose. He passed by the table and saw the hardly eaten food.

"Oh good god, did he make you eat his food?" Tanaka looked at Ciel like he had just eaten a bug. "I am so sorry, we'll pay for the hospital bills." He glared at Sebastian and smacked him on the head as he picked up the plates and walked into the kitchen. Sebastian glared after him.

"It's not that bad!" he shouted.

"I'll make you both something to eat," Tanaka said, ignoring Sebastian. Sebastian seemed to sigh.

"You're too good to me," Sebastian replied. Ciel laughed and they continued talking for awhile. When Tanaka came out with a homemade pizza all three of them ate and talked. The more he got to know him, the more Sebastian spoke and spent less time hiding in the shadows. Ciel had become used to his appearance and was no longer shocked by it.

After eating, Ciel grabbed two more slices and headed home. Once he got home he gave Luca the slices of pizza and finished doing some work on the fountain, including how much it would cost and other boring aspects of the job. Sometimes at night he would think about how glad he was that Luca and his friends had spied on Sebastian and had broken his fountain. Otherwise he would have never met him.

* * *

"I'm going to bed, Sir. Do you need anything before I turn in?" Tanaka poked his head inside Sebastian's room.

"No, I think I'm alright," Sebastian replied. "Thank you, Tanaka."

"Of course. Good night, Sir." Sebastian said goodnight and Tanaka disappeared into the dark hallway. Sebastian sighed and tried to get comfortable. He prayed that maybe tonight he wouldn't be haunted with memories of the past.

* * *

**Review? The more you do the faster I will update~**


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel walked up the steps to the house and paused. All was quiet, Tanaka was nowhere to be seen, and neither was Sebastian.

"Hello?" Ciel called out.

"Come on in," he heard Sebastian's voice. He stepped inside the house and found Sebastian sitting at the table, drinking coffee.

"Want a cup?"

"Sure." Ciel couldn't resist Tanaka's coffee.

"Just a warning, it's not Tanaka's." Sebastian smiled at Ciel grimace.

"I'll pass," Sebastian chuckled and sipped again, grimacing himself.

"That's probably a good idea," Sebastian set his own cup down.

"Where's Tanaka?" Ciel asked.

"He's out shopping. I also gave him the day off, he deserves some free time," Sebastian shrugged.

"What?" Sebastian asked when Ciel only answered by smiling at him silently.

"You care about Tanaka," Ciel taunted, poking him in the shoulder.

"Ow, and no I don't," Sebastian tried to shrug it off.

"Oh yes, you do. Come on, admit it. You care about him. No matter how rough you are on the outside, you care about him and his feelings," Ciel poked him again.

"Stop that," Sebastian pushed his hand away. Ciel just sat there smiling and chuckling quietly. Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Lets go do something today. Tanaka has a day off, you could use one too," Ciel suggested. Sebastian looked up at him from the newspaper.

"I don't think so," he shook his head.

"Come on, I know you're scared, but who cares what other people think? We don't even have to go out in public, lets just go have a picnic in the back. You have like three trillion miles of land out there," Ciel laughed. Sebastian sighed and tried to think of a way out of it.

"Come on. I'll make the food," Ciel begged. Sebastian sighed.

"Alright. But just out on my property," Sebastian said.

"Yes! I'll go make the food, you go find a basket and a blanket or something," Ciel practically skipped into the kitchen.

After making the food, Ciel packed it all into a basket and grabbed the blanket.

"Come on." Sebastian growled and followed him outside. They went around to the back and walked a good distance before Ciel stopped and laid out the blanket Sebastian sat and Ciel handed him a sandwich.

"Thank you," Sebastian smiled.

"It's just a sandwich," Ciel shrugged with a mouthful of ham.

"No, I mean thank you for getting me out. I... It's been a long time," Sebastian said.

"How long?"

"'About two years," Sebastian frowned.

"Damn." Ciel didn't hide his surprise and confusion. Sebastian sighed.

"My boyfriend was abusive," Sebastian said.

"What?"

"How I got the scars, I know you're curious."

"Well, yeah. But you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Ciel added.

"I don't mind. You've been a good friend and I hope we will stay friends, after the fountain is done."

"We will." Ciel smiled. Sebastian returned the smile and bit into his sandwich.

"So your boyfriend did that to you?" Ciel asked hesitantly, pointing to Sebastian's face.

"Yeah. He was jealous, and a little drunk, and went farther than he normally did. It was my own fault, I should have left him long before it got to that," Sebastian sighed.

"Can't argue there. But you didn't, it's the past, and you can't change it. Did Tanaka know?" Ciel asked.

"Yes, I would get mad whenever he told me I should leave him. So eventually he stopped telling me and just bandaged me up whenever he got pissed. He was always there for me. He was the one who found me after..." Sebastian pointed to his face.

"He's a really good friend. He loves you," Ciel said.

"I know. He was always like a big brother to me. Growing up I spent a lot of time with him and he always helped me with any problems I had. I don't know where I would be without him," Sebastian smiled. Ciel admired his beautiful smile and leaned in for a kiss. Their lips met and he felt Sebastian gasp and he slowly pushed his tongue into his warm mouth.

"Woah!" they heard a shout from behind them and saw Tanaka run up.

"Who are you and what have you done with Sebastian?" he shouted.

"Tanaka, its me," Sebastian laughed.

"Lies! False! Untrue! Sebastian is allergic to sunlight and fresh air!" Tanaka stood in a defensive stance like he was ready to fight.

"I managed to get him outside today." Ciel smiled and leaned back. Tanaka straightened up and looked a Ciel before throwing his hands out.

"I have been trying to do that for seven years!" Tanaka exclaimed.

"You just don't have the magic touch. You're welcome to join us though, I made enough food," Ciel scooted over. Tanaka thought for a moment before taking a seat between the two.

"So what was I interrupting? I was pretty sure I saw some face to face action there..." Tanaka smiled.

"Drop it, Tanaka," Sebastian growled. Ciel smiled at him and Sebastian smiled back. Ciel winked and Sebastian blushed.

"Aw, you two are SO cute!" Tanaka smiled.

"Right, so how are you and your lady?" Sebastian nudged him.

"Good, our anniversary is coming up," Tanaka smiled.

"Oh, what are you guys going to be doing?"

"Nothing, I have to work that day."

"Have you totally forgotten that I'm your boss? You can have the day off Tanaka, you should have just asked."

"Well you're hopelessly lost without me, I worry!" Tanaka threw his hands up.

"I was doing fine today!" Sebastian smiled.

"Don't worry Tanaka. Whenever you need a break I will watch him."

"Aw, thank you Ciel. Just remember, no R rated movies, no sweets before dinner, and in bed by 8:30." Tanaka wagged his finger at Ciel.

"Got it."

"I'm still here you know," Sebastian pushed Tanaka playfully.

* * *

"Ciel!" Tanaka called as he was walking home. Ciel waited for him to catch up.

"I want to thank you for what you did today. I haven't seen him that happy in a LONG time," Tanaka hugged him.

"I had fun. And I'm glad he did to,." Ciel smiled.

"You don't know what you did today," Tanaka emphasized, "It's literally been years since he left his house. I think he really cares for you. I haven't seen him smile in... I just mean..." Tanaka paused and looked at him. "Thank you." Tanaka hugged him again.

* * *

"What?" Sebastian glared at Tanaka. He had been staring at him for several minutes with just a stupid smile on his face.

"Nothing," Tanaka shrugged. He continued to dust off the large piano while Sebastian wrote down a few notes. Soon Sebastian could feel his eyes on him again and looked up to see that dumb smile still plastered to his face.

"What?" he shouted, throwing down the pencil.

"It's just that you were so happy today! Seeing you smiling, out in the sun, with a man," Tanaka raised his eyebrows at the last part.

"I'm not getting into another relationship, Tanaka," Tanaka pouted.

"But-"

"No buts. The End. Fin. No more. Bye bye." Sebastian picked up the papers and put them in the folder.

"But he cares for you and I know that you like him," Tanaka followed him up the large stairs.

"Leave me alone, Tanaka," Sebastian said, without turning around to look at him.

"No, I'm not leaving until you admit that you have feelings for him." Tanaka followed him down the hallway.

"No."

"Sebastian."

"No."

"Would you wait."

"No."

"You can't run away from this."

"No," Sebastian slammed the door in Tanakas face. He heard Tanaka sigh.

"He loves you and you can't hide from love forever, Sebastian. You don't stop cooking every time you get burned do you?"

"I don't cook," he heard from behind the closed door.

"Thats not the point. You were hurt once, bad. But come on. He wants to treat you well. He's a nice guy." Tanaka put his arm on the door and leaned his head on it.

"Go away."

"No, I'm not giving up on you. Have I ever?" Tanaka sighed. He fell forward suddenly when the door opened unexpectedly and was met with Sebastian's enraged face.

"Do you really want to pick me up off the floor and drag my ugly ass to the hospital again? Do you want to watch me cry myself to sleep every night? Do you want to feed me, bathe me, and clean my wounds for months again?" Sebastian shouted. Tanaka stayed silent for a moment, looking at Sebastian silently.

"You're not ugly. You already cry yourself to sleep every night. And I never minded doing those things when you needed me," Tanaka admonished. Sebastian stared at him silently before walking to the closet and tugging his shirt off. As he reached for another shirt, Sebastian looked at the single large scar across his chest.

"I can't be hurt again, Tanaka. I hardly survived the first time." Tears began falling down Sebastian's face. "I can't do it again. I just cant." Tanaka walked across the room and held Sebastian to his chest while he sobbed.

"I'm sorry," Sebastian sniffed and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"It's alright." Tanaka let him go. "Get into bed," Tanaka said. He pulled the blankets over Sebastian, tucking him in.

"You really are too good to me, Tanaka." Sebastian snuggled deeper into his bed. Tanaka smiled.

"What would you do without me?"

"I'm sure I could live without being tucked in. I am twenty-seven."

"Well then," Tanaka pulled back the covers.

"Hey!" Sebastian pouted. Tanaka laughed before tucking him in again.

"You forget how nice it is being treated like a kid sometimes," Sebastian laughed.

"I know you would do the same for me."

"Tomorrow night," Sebastian promised.

"Good night."

"Night, Tanaka. Thank you."

* * *

"Dad, do you like Sebastian?" Luca asked as Ciel tucked him in. Ciel looked at him silently.

"Yeah."

"Then why don't you go out on a date with him?"

"Because, he isn't ready for that yet." Ciel smiled down at his son.

"When will he be ready?"

"I don't know."

"Will you wait for him?" Luca turned his head to the side. Ciel thought for a second.

"Yes."

"What will make him ready?" Luca asked.

"I don't know," Ciel answered honestly. "Go to bed." He kissed him on the forehead and turned out the lights as he walked out of the room.

* * *

"Morning!" Ciel called out, as he walked into the large house.

"Good morning, Ciel!" he heard Tanaka from inside the kitchen.

"Morning," Sebastian grunted before returning to his work. Ciel smiled and walked over to the piano.

"What ya doin?" Ciel smiled. Sebastian glanced up at him with scowl that slowly softened into a smile.

"Composing," Sebastian said simply.

"Can I hear?" Ciel took a seat on the piano bench next to Sebastian. He could feel their arms touching lightly and his heart sped up. He could have sworn he heard Sebastian give a soft gasp. But shrugged it off.

"I don't know..." Sebastian seemed almost embarrassed.

"Come on, you spend all day in here writing." Ciel leaned in, until his nose was touching the side of Sebastian's head. "What's the point if no one hears it?" Sebastian chuckled and put the sheets of paper up on the piano, spreading them out so he could see them all. He put his hands on the smooth white keys, which meant he had to bring his left hand over Ciel. He sighed and paused before pushing down on ivory. The music came out long, slow, and beautiful. His fingers danced over the keys as the music picked up the pace. After a few minutes he finished and closed his eyes, letting the music sink in.

"It's not finished yet," he blushed.

"Beautiful," Ciel smiled.

"I don't know about that, the tempo is a little weird and the-" Sebastian was interrupted by Ciel pushing his lips onto Sebastian's. He put one hand on the back of Sebastian's head and pulled his lips closer to his own, and the other on Sebastian's crotch. He could feel Sebastian's pulsing length through the tight jeans he wore. He almost pouted when Sebastian pulled away and put his hand over his mouth. His lips were pink and swollen from the kiss and his cheeks were flushed. He was about to say something when Tanaka walked in.

"How is the fountain coming along, Ciel?" He smiled, not feeling the awkwardness in the room.

"Good. It's almost done actually." Ciel held eye contact with Sebastian several seconds longer than needed.

"Thats a shame, I'm going to miss having you around so much!" Tanaka laughed. Ciel smiled and stood up from the piano bench.

"I'll miss you too, Tanaka."

"Just because you finish with the fountain doesn't mean we can't still be friends," Sebastian said. Ciel and Tanaka stared at him for a moment, shocked, before smiling and laughing.

* * *

Ciel slept in the next day and didn't get to Sebastian's home until a little past noon.

"I don't know why you want to make such a big deal out of this," he heard before he even reached the door.

"I don't know why you DON'T want to make such a big deal out of this." That was Tanaka.

"Because, it doesn't matter," Sebastian growled.

"What the fuck do you mean it doesn't matter? Of course it matters!" He saw Sebastian walk from the dining room towards the living room, passing the open door, Tanaka hot on his heels.

"No, it really doesn't." He saw Sebastian turn to face Tanaka in the window.

"What doesn't matter?" Ciel asked, joining the conversation.

"Nothing," Sebastian snapped.

"It's his birthday," Tanaka replied, without looking away from Sebastian.

"Happy Birthday!" Ciel smiled.

"Ugh," Sebastian turned back towards the piano. He began playing a dark and angry song.

"Or not," Ciel frowned.

"He refuses to let me celebrate it," Tanaka explained.

"Why not?" Ciel pouted.

"Because, he insists it doesn't matter."

"It doesn't," Sebastian snapped, ending the song abruptly.

"Yes it does," Ciel and Tanaka said simultaneously. Sebastian rolled his eyes and picked up the song where he left off.

"It's not a day to celebrate!" Sebastian growled.

"Oh not this again." Tanaka rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"Yes, this again," Sebastian stood from the piano.

"We aren't celebrating that. We are celebrating your birth," Tanaka was just as stubborn as Sebastian when needed.

"Wait, I'm lost..." Ciel tried to understand what was going on.

"His birthday was the day his boyfriend did that to him," Tanaka pointed at his face. Sebastian turned red and pushed Tanaka out of the way, heading up the stairs. Tanaka sighed and knew he had crossed a line.

"Sebastian, I'm sorry," he chased after him.

"Forget it," Sebastian said quietly, still climbing the stairs swiftly. The two other men chased him.

"No, Sebastian. Please. I didn't mean that, I'm sorry," Tanaka begged. Sebastian was getting closer to his room. This was the first time Ciel had been to the second floor, so he followed Tanaka's lead.

"I said forget it."

"Please don't-" Tanaka was interrupted when Sebastian slammed the door in his face. He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"That was too far," he whispered to himself and Ciel.

"Just a bit," Ciel agreed. Tanaka looked at him before glancing at the door one more time and heading back downstairs.

"His boyfriend really did that to him, on his birthday even?" Ciel asked, once they were downstairs.

"I'm afraid so." Tanaka stared out the window.

* * *

It was hours before Sebastian came back downstairs. He walked into the dining room quietly, where Tanaka and Ciel were having dinner. Tanaka stood up silently and brought him a plate. Sebastian sat and began eating, Tanaka didn't sit.

"I really am sorry, Sebastian. You know I didn't mean to hurt you," Tanaka said quietly.

"It's okay, Tanaka." Sebastian didn't look up. Tanaka gave him a hug and kissed his temple. It was obvious the two men had a friendship stronger than any other. After dinner Ciel and Tanaka stepped into the kitchen. They came out a moment later and Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Happy birthday," Ciel smiled and set down the small chocolate cupcake with the single candle in it. Sebastian glared at it before closing his eyes and smiling.

"Thank you," he whispered. He thought for a second and blew out the candle. Tanaka and Ciel clapped and hugged him.

"Alright alright, get off me." He shoved them away, smiling. Ciel laughed and they sat. Sebastian stood and grabbed a knife, cutting the cupcake into three equal pieces and giving each of them a piece.

"It's your birthday Sebastian, you should eat it," Ciel tried to give him the piece.

"Yes, it is my birthday and I'm choosing to share with you idiots, so take it," Sebastian said with a smile. They ate their pieces and continued to talk for awhile before Ciel had to head home. He got home in time, paid the babysitter, and tucked Luca into bed.

"Is he ready yet?" Luca asked as he crawled into bed.

"What?"

"Mr. Michaelis."

"Oh, I don't know," Ciel shook his head.

"I think you should just ask him out. It couldn't hurt right?" Luca asked, his eyes already drooping. By the time Ciel answered he was already asleep.

"Right."

* * *

"Tanaka, I need your help," Ciel said. Tanaka paused what he was doing and looked at Ciel confused.

"Okay..." he seemed hesitant.

"I need you to get Sebastian out of the house for a few hours," Ciel said. Tanaka laughed.

"Psh, like that's possible. Why don't I wrestle an alligator or solve world hunger. Those things are more likely to happen." He went back to watering the plants.

"Please, Tanaka? I'm begging you." Tanaka stared at him before he put down the watering can.

"What's this about, Ciel?"

Ciel hesitated, biting his lip. "I want to cook him dinner. I'm not the best cook but it would mean something. I know I couldn't get him to go out on a date with me comfortably, so I'll make the date here," Ciel said. Tanaka raised his eyebrows.

"You realize he will skin you alive and devour your soul if he doesn't like this, right?" Tanaka said seriously.

"I know. But I have to try," Ciel replied. Tanaka sighed.

"How the hell am I supposed to get him out of the house?"

Ciel gave a wicked smile.

* * *

"Hello, Tanaka," Sebastian said. He looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow. "Why do you hav-" The rest was a series of shouts and growls. Much kicking was involved but Tanaka managed to get the sack over his head and get Sebastian over his shoulder. He walked towards the front door where Ciel was waiting.

"You realize he is going to kill both of us," Tanaka said. Ciel nodded and shooed them out. As soon as the door was closed he got to work. After cooking the food he set the table with candles and wine. He texted Tanaka that he was ready and waited. A few minutes later Tanaka opened the door and came in with a kicking and cursing Sebastian over his shoulder.

"I'm so fired," Tanaka sat him down in the chair and pulled off the sack.

"You tied his hands?" Ciel said, surprised.

"He kept punching me!" Tanaka whined. Ciel laughed and untied his hands.

"Where did you go?" Sebastian kept asking what the hell they were doing but they both ignored him.

"Out. We got some weird looks," Tanaka said seriously, nodding his head. Ciel shook his head and laughed, finally turning towards Sebastian.

"Don't blame Tanaka, I made him do this," he said.

"Do what?" Sebastian shouted, he was furious.

"Kidnap you. I wanted a date with you but I knew you wouldn't go out and I couldn't plan a date with you around so..." Ciel shrugged. Sebastian stared at him, mouth open, before blinking and closing his mouth.

"I'm going to bed." He stood but Ciel pushed him back down again.

"Please, just give me a chance," Ciel begged. Sebastian stared at him and then at Tanaka, who walked out of the room when he made eye contact.

"Fine," Sebastian sighed. Ciel beamed and pushed his chair in. Sebastian took a bite of his food and smiled.

"This is really good," he whispered.

"Thank you." Ciel felt proud of himself.

"Why did you want to go out with me so much?" Sebastian asked seriously. Ciel thought carefully before answering.

"I would never treat you the way he did," Ciel said simply. Sebastian stared at him silently before looking down at his plate.

* * *

**Review? It motivates me to write faster!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Err it has been a while since I have updated, but I've been so busy with school and other shit. WARNING: UKE!SEBASTIAN. I know, you're probably like 'um..ew...why is sebastian taking it up the ass?' um because he obviously extremely ooc in this fic. I don't even like this story tbh, but I will finish it for the people who enjoy it. Okay, now read ^^**

* * *

"His name was Claude," he said.

"He's an asshole," Ciel said. It was then that Ciel noticed the long scar on Sebastian's neck.

"He didn't just hurt you. He tried to kill you..." Ciel realized. Sebastian looked up and rubbed the scar on his neck.

"Why didn't I ever notice that before?" Ciel wondered. Sebastian shrugged.

"I usually wear turtlenecks," he answered quietly.

"I don't want you to feel awkward around me, Sebastian. I really like you. I don't care about the scars or your past. I care about your future... and I'm hoping I'll be in it," Ciel said. Sebastian stared silently for a moment before nodding.

"I hope so too." He smiled. They continued eating and making small talk. The awkwardness was gone and Sebastian began to open up. They talked for hours until Ciel looked at his watch.

"Oh shit, the babysitter was supposed to leave an hour ago." He stood up, pulling on his jacket.

"Shit I gotta go and-"

"Tanaka will get it, its what I pay him for," Sebastian smiled and stopped Ciel from picking up the dishes.

"Are you sure?" Ciel asked, worried.

"Of course, with the money he makes I have to give him SOMETHING to do around here," Sebastian smiled. Ciel relaxed and smiled back.

"Okay, I gotta go. Bye," he raced out the door. Sebastian stood there silently and was about to turn to go upstairs when Ciel rushed back in and kissed him firmly on the lips.

"I had a really good night," he smiled.

"Me too," Sebastian whispered as Ciel ran down the street.

* * *

"I'm SO sorry I'm late," Ciel said to the annoyed babysitter. He paid her extra and thanked her before rushing upstairs to put Luca to bed.

"Where were you?" Luca asked.

"I had a date with Sebastian. I took your advice." Ciel smiled and Luca returned it.

"Did he have fun? Does he like you?" Luca asked.

"Yeah I think he did and does," Ciel winked at Luca.

"Get some sleep." He kissed him on the forehead before turning off the lights and shutting the door.

* * *

"I'll get it," Sebastian watched Tanaka walk to the door and saw him stiffen.

"You're not welcome here," he said firmly.

"Come on, I just want to see him. I need to apologize. I might have gone a little far." Chills crawled up Sebastian's spine at the voice. He saw a foot step into the house and Tanaka stop him with a hand on his chest.

"No." He wasn't backing down. Sebastian would have hid if he could move on his own, but he couldn't.

"Come on, Tanaka. Just let me see him."

"Fuck off." Tanaka closed the door. It opened again and Claude stepped inside.

"I just want to talk to him." Claude stepped towards the living room, where Sebastian sat.

"I said you're not welcome here," Tanaka punctuated the statement with a punch to the jaw. Claude stumbled back and held his jaw. He stared at Tanaka, for anyone who knew him it was a strange to see him this angry. He had always been very easy going and fun. Even to people he didn't like. Sebastian had never seen him this angry before.

"Get the fuck out of here before I call the cops," Tanaka said, his voice low with anger.

"Whatever, he wasn't that great of a fuck anyways." Claude turned and left. Tanaka shut the door behind him and stared at the closed door for a moment. Sebastian felt the tears dripping down his face. It stung the cuts and he couldn't help but sob. Tanaka turned and walked quickly to him, getting on his knees, and held him while he cried.

"He's gone. And I promise he won't come back," Tanaka whispered.

* * *

Sebastian's eyes snapped open, but not with tears in them or fear constricting his heart like usual. This dream was only a memory. He sighed and rolled out of bed. He rubbed his temples and stood. He got dressed quickly and went downstairs. His breakfast was already on the table and he sat.

"Tell me everything!" Tanaka sat down next to him and waited to hear about the date.

"One, never kidnap me again. Two, I don't have to tell you everything," Sebastian chewed a piece of bacon.

"And three?" Tanaka asked.

"Three... it was fantastic," Sebastian smiled. Tanaka gave a victory shout and slapped him on the back.

"My duties and a lover's begin." He smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"It was a date! He isn't a lover!" he shouted after Tanaka.

"Yet!" he heard from the kitchen. Sebastian shook his head and laughed.

* * *

The fountain was finished a few weeks later but that didn't stop Ciel from seeing Sebastian. A month later their relationship had grown even more.

"Good morning, my beautiful man," Ciel handed him the single red rose. Sebastian smiled it and held it close to his chest.

"Thank you." They had been working on their relationship. Trying to control Sebastian's anger problems, and his self esteem. Ciel called him beautiful every chance he got and it was paying off.

"How are you today?" Ciel sat down at the piano bench.

"Good," Sebastian set down the rose where he could see it. He pushed down a few keys lazily, not really playing anything.

"Will you teach me?"

"To play?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Uh, okay," Sebastian blushed. He showed him the basics. Where middle C was and taught him which notes were which. In the middle of teaching him how to read sheet music Tanaka came home.

"Hello you two," Tanaka smiled.

"Hey Tanaka," they both called out. Tanaka stared at them silently.

"What?" Ciel asked.

"Oh, nothing," he shrugged and moved into the kitchen to put the groceries away. Sebastian rolled his eyes and Ciel wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him close and kissing him on the temple. Sebastian smiled and leaned into the embrace.

"Everything is perfect," Sebastian whispered.

"What?" Ciel asked.

"Nothing."

"Come on you two, I got pizza," Tanaka called out. They walked into the dining room and ate together.

"So, any plans for this weekend?" Ciel asked Tanaka.

"Not really. Cleaning up after this one here." Tanaka threw a piece of pepperoni at Sebastian, who brushed it out of his hair. "What about you?"

"Taking Luca to the park. You two should come," Ciel said, stuffing another slice of pizza in his mouth.

"Sure, sounds fun," Tanaka smiled.

"I'll pass," Sebastian growled.

"Oh come on, Sebastian. Please come?" Ciel begged, using the nickname he only used when he really wanted something.

"No." Sebastian glared at him.

"Why not, I thought we got over this?" Ciel asked.

"Ciel, drop it," Tanaka whispered.

"Why? I just want-" Suddenly Sebastian stood and stormed out of the room, he could be heard climbing the stairs.

"What did I say?" Ciel shrugged.

"Their anniversary is this weekend," Tanaka said quietly.

"Oh..." Suddenly Ciel felt like an ass. He sighed, wiped his mouth, before following Sebastian up the steps.

"Hey?" he knocked on the door.

"Fuck off."

"Come on let me in, Tanaka told me what's up. Why didn't you tell me?" Suddenly the door flung open and Sebastian stormed back to his bed, sitting down. Ciel walked in and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry. If you had told me I wouldn't have asked. Why didn't you?" Ciel asked.

"I don't want our relationship to be about him. About what we used to be. I want to be able to go out with you and not think about what happened. I want to forget." Tears dripped down his face. Ciel hugged him close and kissed his forehead.

"Then don't make it about him. Forget about him, forget about what he did to you. And just... be with me." Ciel claimed his lips in a sweet kiss and brought them both down on the bed. He scooted up until they were lying on the large soft pillows. He continued to kiss and whisper declarations of love and devotion as Sebastian cried. Soon they were both overcome by sleep and drifted off in each others arms.

* * *

Sebastian woke with the feeling of arms around him. He snuggled deeper into the arms and didn't think of the past the future, or even the present. All the existed in his mind at that moment was him, Ciel, and a bed. Nothing else. Unfortunately that bliss didn't last forever.

"Hey," Ciel whispered. Instead of replying Sebastian just buried his head. Ciel chuckled and let him hide in his chest. After a moment Sebastian sighed and looked up at Ciel. Ciel looked into those beautiful eyes and saw how tired Sebastian was. He had spent so much time building up those walls around himself, now that they were down, he was this tiny and defenseless shell of a man. One word from Ciel could crush him. Ciel knew he had to tread carefully.

"How are you feeling?" He peppered his forehead with light kisses.

"Okay," Sebastian lied. Ciel stroked his hair and the two shared a moment of intimate silence.

"Stay here, okay? I'll be right back," Ciel crawled away from the bed and left the room. Sebastian watched him leave and after a second crawled under the covers. Once under the warm blankets he stripped down to his underwear, throwing the clothes onto the floor and waited for Ciel to return. A few minutes later he returned with a tray of food. He closed the door behind him and set the tray down on the nightstand.

"I just want us to be alone for awhile, I hope you don't mind," Ciel said. Sebastian shook his head and looked at the tray. Ciel stripped and crawled into bed with Sebastian, setting the tray down on the bed in front of them. They took turns feeding each other pieces of fruit, cheese, crackers, and other small bits of food. The act wasn't sexual, just intimate. Ciel tried to reassure Sebastian that he was here to stay and would never hurt him the way Claude had. And Sebastian struggled to believe that. Few words were exchanged between the two, caresses and glanced were shared but neither one of them felt the need to speak. What they were feeling went beyond words.

Ciel finally set the tray aside when both had their fill and he scooted closer to Sebastian. He kissed him firmly on the mouth and after a second of hesitation, felt Sebastian return the kiss. He brushed his hand against Sebastian's hairless chest and across his nipples. Sebastian gasped put his hand over Ciel's encouraging him to do more.

They took their time, exploring each others bodies. Finding out what they liked and didn't like. What made them gasp or what made them moan. What made them bite their lips in ecstasy. Soon they were both naked and their cocks rubbed against each other, leaking precum that each man licked from their fingers. Ciel straddled Sebastian, pushing him down onto the mattress and began licking and nibbling the tiny nubs until they were hard peaks. Sebastian arched his back and opened his mouth in a gasp. Ciel took the moment to dart up and claim his mouth again. He moved down his body and found his quickly hardening cock. He sucked the warm flesh into his mouth and Sebastian groaned.

After a moment Sebastian pulled him off his cock and crawled down his body to give him the same treatment. After a while of enjoying Sebastian's mouth on his cock Ciel pulled him up and laid him back down on the bed. After a second Sebastian closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He pushed his knees to his chest and waited. Ciel felt tears sting his eyes. The love and trust that Sebastian carried with him was beautiful to Ciel. He lowered his head and began licking and kissing the tight pucker of Sebastian's opening. Sebastian gasped and let Ciel please him. He used one hand to raise Ciel's head to they were looking at each other. Ciel nodded silently and and reached for the nightstand. He grabbed a condom and tore the wrapper with his teeth. He quickly rolled on the condom and used a bottle of lube to cover his cock and Sebastian's hole.

He pushed in slowly and Sebastian hissed. He gasped in pain and Ciel stopped, giving him time to adjust. Sebastian nodded and Ciel pushed in more. Soon his balls were touching Sebastian's smooth ass. He kissed Sebastian and began pumping in and out of his tight hole.

"Gonna cum," Sebastian gasped after only a few minutes. Ciel thrusted harder, making sure he brushed Sebastian's prostate. He thrusted in once more before he exploded. He felt the warmth and stickiness below him that signaled Sebastian's release. He collapsed on top of him and took a second to catch his breath before pulling out and rolling over. He threw the condom in the trash and rolled back towards Sebastian, who was falling asleep quickly. He kissed him and pulled his back to his chest, spooning behind him. His now flaccid cock was wedged tightly between Sebastian's cheeks. He could feel Sebastian's breathing slow and felt it when he drifted off to sleep. He hugged him tighter and followed him into dark bliss.

* * *

"Morning," Sebastian heard behind him. The whisper was groggy and right next to his ear. His heart sped up when he felt Ciel's naked body behind him.

"How did you know I was up?" Sebastian smiled.

"Your breathing changes," Ciel whispered. Sebastian could feel his lips brushing against his ear, his warm breath touching his neck. Sebastian rolled over so they were facing each other. They stayed just as close as before, Sebastian pressed up against Ciel's warm chest.

"I'm cold," he whispered.

"Then let me warm you up." Ciel squeezed him tighter and made sure he was completely covered up.

"That's better," Sebastian laughed. Ciel chuckled and they made sure they were close together.

"Thank you," Ciel said seriously.

"For what?"

"Trusting me. Giving me the love that I wanted, so that I could give you the love you deserve." Sebastian pulled away from Ciel just enough to look at him.

"You deserve it too," he whispered. Ciel smiled.

"We deserve each other."

"That you do," Tanaka leaned against the door frame.

"Tanaka," they both said, their heads darting towards the door.

"Morning, should I leave you two more time?" he smiled.

"No, I think it's about time we got up," Ciel sighed.

"Breakfast is ready." Tanaka walked down the hallway. The two new lovers got dressed and headed downstairs.

"You haven't made french toast in a long time." Sebastian smiled and dug into the food.

"Hope you like it," Tanaka sat down to eat with them.

"Ciel, what did you do about Luca?" Sebastian asked.

"He had a sleepover. I have to go pick him up around noon," Ciel explained.

"Okay."

"But I should go home and shower and change first. But I'll come back tonight if that's okay," Ciel smiled.

"Will you bring Luca? I feel like you're always here and don't spend any time with him anymore," Sebastian shrugged. When he was met with silence he looked up from his food to see Ciel and Tanaka staring at him.

"You want me to bring my son over here?" Ciel asked, astonished.

"Yeah... why?" Sebastian asked.

"Sebastian, you hate kids," Tanaka reminded him.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do," both Tanaka and Ciel said simultaneously. Sebastian stared at them.

"No, I don't!" he laughed. Ciel and Tanaka looked at each other. And rolled their eyes. "What?" Sebastian asked again.

"You hate everyone," Tanaka laughed.

"I do not."

"Yes you-"

"Okay, well maybe I've had a change of heart. Ever thought of that?" Sebastian laughed. Tanaka stared at him a second before looking at Ciel seriously.

"Will you move in here and marry him?"

"I plan on it," Ciel smiled. Sebastian spit hot coffee all over the table, staring at Ciel who just laughed.

* * *

**Ciel really? Marriage already? Crazy bitch. Anyways, yeah the whole smut scene wasn't that great but i'm writing this at school and kids are peaking at my screen as I type, it is extremely awkward. Oh, well if you liked it review, if you hated it, still review and tell me how much you hate it. Idk. Bye.**


End file.
